Kuroemon
Kuroemon (クロえもん), or his nickname Kuro (クロ), is the main character in ''Dorabase'' manga series. He is one of the Edogawa Dora's' founders and initial player members alongside Doraemon, Hyoroemon, Pakuemon, Pyokoemon, Suzuemon and a unnamed cat-robot and is the team's current captain and manager. In Shin Dorabase, he, like Shiroemon had become professional players and is one of the Chiba Marines's top players. Personality and Characteristics Kuroemon was manufactured on September 6 in the year of 2112. During his time in the Robot Academy, he befriended Shiroemon, but the two broke-up after Shiroemon got tired of losing in baseball matches. Since then, Kuroemon never met Shiroemon again after he graduated from school. He is also a friend to Doraemon, though it is unknown on how the two met each other. Sometimes, after being graduated from school, he settled on staying in Hiroshi's family's household and worked for them. This is where his passion for baseball started when one day, he watched a baseball game on television, and later he, along with Doraemon and the other 5 cat robots, formed Edogawa Doras, thus starting their baseball career. Kuroemon is extremely hot-headed and has a passion for baseball. Due to his team losing many times, he hates losing. He is also really cares for his teammates, especially as he considered to quit the WABC Japan team during the time when Hiroshi was unable to join the team due to injury. His jacket number is 5. In the defense position, he is in the third baseman position. He only uses one gadget (a Big Light to enlarge the bat) in one baseball match through the entire manga run. Appearance Kuroemon is a robot cat that resembles Doraemon, but with ears and black fur. During baseball matches and practices, he wears the Edogawa Dora's uniform, and otherwise he wears a blue jumpsuit. Baseball techniques * Full Moon Swing (満月打ち) - A batting technique he learned from Pokoemon. By swinging the bat in the circle shape, he can hit most (if not all) special balls. * Full Moon Daikon Slash (満月大根斬り) - A variant of the Full Moon Swing. Instead of swinging horizontally, Kuro swing the bat in the circle shape vertically. * Reverse Full Moon Daikon Slash (逆満月大根斬り) - A variant of the Full Moon Daikon Slash, but swing in reverse direction. * Black Hole Swing (ブラックホール打ち) - Created by Kuro with the hint from Doranosuke during the match against Amoll. It is a technique that creates the wind that pulls the ball closer to the batter by swinging the bat in spiral shape beforehand. It was used against Amoll's Tonball technique. * Driver Shot (ドライバーショット) - A batting technique that can hit any low ball throws by swinging like the golf swing. * One Foot Batting (一本足打法) - A common batting technique that he learned from King Sabadaru. Trivia *''Kuro'' mean means black in Japanese, which makes sense as Kuroemon has black fur *Kuroemon currently owns a gadget (a Training Tire) that is only seen in the first chapter. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Dorabase Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Male Robot Category:Article stubs